While consuming a content stream, users may view or hear scores of advertisements or other pieces of content relating to an array of different items. For instance, a user watching a video stream, such as broadcast television, may view an advertisement for a particular product that he or she may wish to obtain (e.g., purchase) or learn more about. However, in order to obtain or learn more information about the product, the user must typically either go to a brick-and-mortar store that offers the desired product or use a computer to locate information about the product or a merchant that offers the product. However, both of these two options require the user to direct his or her attention away from the object currently of interest—namely the video stream that is currently being broadcast and consumed by the user in this example.